louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
StarGuardianTobi
|place=10/18 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=8 |days=25 |season2=Machu Picchu |tribes2= |place2=4/18 |challenges2=6 |votesagainst2=3 |days2=39}} , also known as Tobi, was a castaway on and a housemate who competed on . Tobi hit the ground running in Survivor: Saint Vincent, using a Day 3 idol to form strong social bonds and trust on his tribe - this eventually translated into strategic security. When the merge hit, Tobi's knowledge of the relationship network allowed him to make bold moves and consistently play people against each other during the merge vote. However, he soon found that his aggressive playstyle eradicated trust and he was blindsided in 10th place. Tobi returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu with the intention of not overplaying his cards and quickly delivered, forming strong social connections in the pre-merge portion of the game. Rather than fizzle out at the merge this time, Tobi socially positioned himself in the middle of contesting alliances, which allowed him to protect himself, gain jury support, and collect crucial information. After losing the Final Immunity Challenge, Tobi was left vulnerable and was voted off in 4th place due to his threatening status at Final Tribal Council. He was awarded Player of the Season for his gameplay and for having the most impressive growth arc in the season. Survivor: Saint Vincent Profile *'Name (Age):' Tobi *'Partner:' Scott *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' Huntington Beach, California *'Personal Claim of Fame:' I can do the bendy thingy with my fingers and look like the ghost from the exorcist *'Inspiration in Life:' When ariana grande licked that donut in the shop and got in trouble for it *'Hobbies:' Making fun of people *'Pet Peeves:' People who can't carry conversations *'3 Words To Describe You:' Stupit, Funny, Annoying *'If you could have 3 things on an island, what would they be and why?:' My computer, Internet, and some pina coladas *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' Parvati Shallow *'Reason for being on Survivor:' To prove that i can.... survive *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor?:' I stan loona and anyone who stans loona automatically has the upperhand Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Tobi (19) *'Tribe Designation:' Viracocha *'Current Residence:' Huntington Beach, California *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Community’s token whore *'Pet Peeves:' People who get too personal over a game *'Favorite Past Moment:' My crackhead ass thinking I was running the game... the delusion *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Brian/Emma/Hals *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Zack. *'Why Did You Come Back?:' To redeem myself from my cracked ways Voting History Louvre Big Brother 2 Profile *'Name (Age): Tobi (19)' *'Current Residence: Huntington Beach, California' *'Occupation: College Student' *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself: Barbecue Chicken Wing' *'Favorite Activities?: Playing league with my best friend Brian...' *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House: Talking to this many people is EXHAUSTING like I can barely talk to myself without having a mental breakdown' *'Types of people NOT to live with: like... people who need to show off everything they have...' *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?: By expecting it :^)' *'My life's motto is: "If you're not having a party, go find one"' *'Anything Else?: This is Tobi and you're watching Disney channel *does the hand thing*' Player History Voting History Trivia *Tobi applied to S1 before being accepted to play Saint Vincent. *Tobi is the first contestant on the Louvre ORG Network to reach the finale in multiple series, having done so in Louvre Big Brother 2 and Category:Male Castaways Category:Saint Vincent Castaways Category:Bequia Tribe Category:Sweetener Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Saint Vincent Jurors Category:Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 2 Housemates Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Viracocha Category:Castaways